1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible machine for exercising the whole body of an exerciser in a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for exercise machines have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,117 to Potts et al. teaches an apparatus for simultaneous upper body exercise and lower body exercise. The lower body exercise is of a stair-climbing simulation type. Movement of the upper body exercise handle and lower body exercise pedals are independent from one another. Resistance to motion of the handles and pedals is provided and controlled so as to produce substantially isokinetic exercise. Step-down gears are provided so that a similar amount of upper body effort and lower body effort is perceived by the exerciser.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,402 to Johnson teaches an exercising device wherein a rotary crank handle mechanism is mounted on the upper end portion of a frame assembly for exercising the upper body portion of a person, and an exercising mechanism is mounted on the lower portion of the frame assembly for exercising the lower body portion of the person. The upper and lower exercising mechanisms are independently operable from each other, and the upper crank handle mechanism is provided with a plurality of adjustment features so that the mechanism can be pivoted to a desired position relative to the frame assembly and the crank arms can be oriented relative to each other to recreate the effects of swimming or rowing.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,856 to Proctor teaches a complete body passive exercise machine. A motor drives a crank shaft which rotates two foot plates about a given point. These foot plates are attached to limited slide joint assemblies which cause the foot plates to flex forwardly and rearwardly while they are being moved in a circle thereby exercising the legs and ankles. The crankshaft is also operatively attached to arm levers which are held onto by the user. The arm levers work such that the one of the user's arms is fully extended while the other is close to the user's body thereby working the arms as well as pivoting the torso.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,209 to Kendrew teaches an apparatus to exercise the arms and legs in which the user stands upright on foot levers which are supported by a downward pull or a push exerted on hand levers to which the foot levers are independently connected so that the arms and legs move in opposition to each other in substantially upward and downward directions enabling a variety of pull-up, push-up, and stepping or climbing exercises to be performed without the need for either weights, friction, or damping devices, and which apparatus can be constructed simply and inexpensively using off the shelf hardware components.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for exercise machines have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.